The present invention relates to an overhead console and one which can be added to a vehicle having an existing sunroof opening.
Many vehicles include, either as standard equipment or as an option, an overhead console which provides for storage of sunglasses and other items and vehicle accessories such as garage door opening transmitters, overhead lights, compass displays and the like. Typically, vehicles with sunroofs are limited to a relatively small area between the windshield and the forward edge of the sunroof opening in which maplamps can be mounted but which space is relatively small and cannot accommodate features of larger overhead consoles available in vehicles without a sunroof. In some areas of the country, such as in the northern climates, sunroofs are typically usable only during summer months. Thus, during a large portion of the year, individuals having vehicles with sunroofs are deprived of the convenience of an overhead console which is generally available in vehicles not having a sunroof option.